


kiss of fire

by Nebbles



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Edelbert Trick-or-Treat (Fire Emblem), F/M, Gothic, Moral Ambiguity, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: The annual ball held in Hresvelg arrives once more, and Hubert attends with one intention in mind: to give his body and soul to the lady of the house.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24
Collections: Edelbert Trick-or-Treat 2020





	kiss of fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrwatcherr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrwatcherr/gifts).



> Written for the lovely @starrwatcherr for Halloween! <3 This was a very enjoyable prompt I was given! I saw chance meeting a gothic ball+Hubert offering himself up Edelgard in any shape or form, so I combined the prompts for some spicy, fun Edelbert. I hope you enjoy!

A warm evening glow cast itself through the stained glass windows of the Hresvelg manor, bathing its patrons in an orange glow. Each aspect of its display was chosen with a discerning eye, ensuring the standards given were befitting of such a noble house (even if Hubert were not one to give this much thought). The ballroom floor was polished with great care, the candlelight from the silver chandelier that hung overhead reflecting in its mahogany wood. 

His gaze traveled upwards, eyes moving to the pooled wax in the elegantly carved candle holders, and up to the gentle motion of their synchronized flames as the warm scent of cloves and cardamom permeated through the air. A curiosity struck him. He wondered if the flames would burn his skin, that they would leave a darker char than the scars of magic that snaked around his arms like a weathered vine. Such thoughts held little importance, as his focus was drawn to something far more elegant than this manor and its intricate decorations.

Atop the stairs stood the lady of the manor, the silver of her hair far surpassing the gentle moonlight that would come to adorn the night sky. Above the quiet murmurs of conversation did he hear the click of her heels upon the floor. The fine details of her dress, soft lace and silver embroidery shone like stars against the black fabric. Violet eyes scanned the ballroom with an air of satisfaction, and Hubert felt a pleasurable chill in his spine as their glances met. 

The ball held a single purpose: for humans to offer themselves as lovers, vassals to the coven of vampires that had inhabited Adrestia. It fell under the guise of a yearly ceremony to gather in the world’s finest capital, nobles traveling from all reaches of Fodlan and beyond to revel in the festivities. Often did people leave in pairs, satisfaction present in their gaze as they slipped into a shared carriage. Older couples did return, their human lover turned into a creature of the night, simply desiring the chance to attend a grand ball together.

Were luck on his side, such a privilege would be granted to him by Edelgard herself. He did not extend his hand in asking for a dance, as such an honor had to be earned. Even their brief stint of eye contact felt too great for someone so low as himself. He hardly considered himself a greedy man, but could he not wish to bask in her magnificence? 

It wasn’t long until a line of suitors, men and women alike, had formed, and Hubert found little issue in mentally assessing them. Surely they would not offer her the support, the devotion, the  _ loyalty  _ he would bring to her side. They were nothing more than dust beneath her heels, irrelevant refuse to be cast aside as slender fingers continued to tap against her arm with each step. Hubert kept his posture upright, arms folded beneath his back, eyes forward. It would be rather rude to stare, despite how captivated he was by her beauty. 

Something of a spark glimmered between them as their eyes met, a glint of fangs shining in the candlelight through parted lips. Hubert held his breath, as it would be foolish to think he garnered her attention so early. While the ones that stood to his side could be cast as mere stepping stones, in Edelgard’s presence, he was no better. 

“Hubert von Vestra,” she began, “your face is one I’ve seen before.”

“It is our duty to be in the presence of the Hresvelg family. I am simply doing what was asked of me.” It wasn’t worth mentioning his father had perished some years back. “It would be foolish of me to be absent.”

“And you are no fool. Is that what you wish to claim?” Her expression remained neutral. 

“If you bid me to act as one, I would acquiesce without second thought.” Hubert had spoken to her all of a single minute, and his still beating heart was firmly in her clawed hands. 

This answer seemed to please her, eyebrows slightly arched, lips curled up in a smile. “Quick to bend your knee, without knowing what I would ask of you.”

“Does that matter? I am supposed to follow your every order, comply with every demand.” The ground beneath her feet. “It is not my place to question.”

“I would normally admonish giving out trust so easily, but I find myself unable to chide you.” With a flick of her hand, the other suitors were dismissed. “It is a relief to find someone I would like at my side.”

“You would pass judgment so quickly?” Hubert kept his arms folded behind his back, despite the hand stretched out before him. “Surely there is more I must do to earn that right.”

“I have confidence you will.” When she beckoned once more, Hubert placed a hand upon hers, and was led onto the dance floor.

A light waltz began to play, a warm swell of violins permeating the night air. Other pairs broke off, scattered amongst the dance floor like constellations in an inky sky. He could give little thought to the others; they were not him and Edelgard. They were strangers, in a way, lost in the luster of instant attraction. They could meet again, this night repeated on a cycle, and Hubert would never tire of it.

“Are you aware of why this ball is held, Hubert?” Edelgard asked, voice barely above the strings’ crescendo. 

He offered a curious look, and did not speak, giving a mere nod to indicate she could continue.

“Other than chance meetings such as this, I seek out corrupt nobles, ones that abuse their position and power. When lured into this manor’s depths, under the premise of furthering personal gain, I am quick to snap their necks.” It was said with such a casual regard. Hubert felt a thrill seize every nerve in his body. “The basement is painted in their blood, filthy as it may be. I find it easier to stomach its foul taste than to let them abuse those beneath them.”

He tore his gaze away, if only to imagine a sea painted red that laid before them. Corruption did not only snake through Adrestia like a plague, it festered in every corner of Fodlan. To think she was able to gather them under one roof, pulling them out of the dirt like a rotted weed, trickling change throughout this pitiful continent… Hubert did not exist until this very moment, and his purpose had been discovered: to serve this woman and no other.

“What a curious path you walk, paved with the blood of others,” he whispered, “to dismantle the higher power you detest so in such a macabre fashion. I must admit I find myself offering my services to your cause. It would be an honor to bloody my hands for you.”

“You do not have a human life to regret leaving behind?” She questioned, voice just as quiet. “Our fates will become intertwined.”

“A path that is not yours would hardly be worth following.” Humanity could not offer anything to Hubert of this value. “My only desire is to uphold your own.”

She offered a smile. “Then I shall inform you of who I wish to see disposed of.”

* * *

It was a rather simple task to find the blights in the crowd, to lure them into the shadows with promises of power, of the coveted Hresvelg family choosing them and no other. One by one they fell, their inevitable deaths no more than an afterthought. He made apt use of the poison Edelgard slipped him, something of his own smile glimmering in the dark as their bodies stilled.

They would pave his lady’s path, no more than mere stepping stones. He doubted such presences would be missed within the Empire, and could only think of the joy his actions would bring. He wasn’t a man to put stock into higher forces, but Hubert could not argue it was his fate, his purpose to lie as Edelgard’s shadow.

Whether the ball’s patrons did not notice their disappearances, or didn’t care, was unimportant. They continued to wine and dine, swept up in each waltz that drew them towards the dance floor. Each one brought them closer to night’s end, where Hubert would receive the grandest prize of them all--further time at Edelgard’s side.

He stood in the shadows as ordered, gaze following Edelgard’s every movement. A single tap on one’s shoulder was the signal to keep an eye out for, indicating that they were yet another bloody stain upon their path. Fewer taps were given as the night drew to its conclusion, and Hubert figured they could not purge everyone in a single night. Perhaps she wished to slowly off them, as to not raise suspicion. Whatever logic she abided by, Hubert would do the same without hesitation.

Pairs began to exit the manor; the titter of eager humans swept away by vampires filled the air. Social events had never been his forte, and with the allure of Edelgard waiting for his presence, he couldn’t be further pleased with the silence that enveloped them. As her fingers slid down his arm, hand wrapped around his own to lead Hubert to her quarters, another thrill ran through his body.

As one would expect, Hubert found the details of the bedchambers rather fascinating. It served as another aspect of Edelgard’s personality, something only he was privy to. 

The curtains were a thick red velvet, their purpose to block out any of the sun’s rays that dared to burn her perfect, porcelain skin. A canopy bed, sheets blood red nestled by a dark, ornate wooden frame was propped up against the room’s back wall. To its right laid a vanity, decorated not with beauty products (as if she needed them), but instead a stack of parchment and several inkwells, among art supplies. The chaise lounge was dotted with a rather excessive amount of pillows, but Hubert surmised it wasn’t his place to judge.

Candelabras bathed the room in a soft glow, casting soft oranges on ceremonial armor donned upon a mannequin in the far corner. A fitting room for his lady, not an object out of place, meticulous and organized. Upon being taken to the bed, Hubert discovered they were a soft satin. Their feel hardly compared to the fabric of Edelgard’s dress, or her presence as she sat upon his lap.

“I am rather amused how eager humans tend to be when faced with the unknown.” Edelgard’s lips curved into a light smile. “I noticed a certain heir to House Aegir get swept up by the vampire that resides in Gloucester.”

“Is that supposed to be comforting?” Hubert’s hands rested at her waist as his expression mirrored her own.   
  
“Does it bother you?” Her sharp nails tapped against his neck. “I just find it amusing this happens to be a shared trait.”

“Their actions do not concern me.” His world is Edelgard’s and nothing more. “I am here to offer my services to you, and it would be an insult to your honor to engage in idle gossip.”

Her lips traveled close to Hubert’s ear. “You always play your role so magnificently, Hubert. Did you dispose of the nobles I asked?”

“I always enjoy dirtying my hands for you,  _ Lady  _ Edelgard.” Hubert’s breath hitched slightly, almost glad for their farce to come to an end. “It is a shame such blood must stain your tongue. Could you subsist on mine alone, I would let their corpses paint the cellar for as long as you desire.”

“While I despise the taste, I am glad to cleanse my palate with yours.” Two fingers pressed into his skin, marking a location for her fangs. “And I see little reason as to why I cannot enjoy myself tonight.”

“I am nothing more than your humble servant, and am yours to use as you see fit.” Hubert could revel in the jealousy the others felt as eyes were upon them during the ball. They could stare for hours, and nothing would change how unworthy they were. “No one else could capture my heart.”

“I would choose no other to walk this path by my side.” Her lips ghosted over warm, ready skin. “But I believe you have earned a reward for your performance. I did not know you were an actor.”

“Were you to require a talent of me, I would not hesitate to learn.” Anything that earned him such treatment would be worth his while. “I must be fit to serve you.” 

“You  _ are. _ ” Her praise, succinct as it were, sent a chill down Hubert’s spine. A soft noise came from his parted lips, Edelgard’s nails woven into his hair as her tongue trailed up his neck. “Let me reward your service.” 

Sharp fangs pierced his neck, clawed hand resting upon his chest.

Hubert was no stranger to the warm pleasure of being fed upon, how he could let Edelgard drain him dry, were it necessary. A moan left his lips, Hubert’s hold around her tightened as he tilted his head further to the side. To have his blood be to her taste, for him to be  _ chosen  _ by Edelgard, to find himself in her chambers… what other life could he desire?

What a shame it was to have her fangs drawn back, but the sight offered was far more attractive. Crimson tinted eyes stared down Hubert, his blood wetting her fangs. Edelgard was truly a vision of beauty. She possessed an elegance unlike any other, the air around her no different as she licked her lips. 

“I know us both rather well.” Her nails dug into Hubert’s skin, which earned another grunt. “I believe neither of us are satisfied.”

“If you could allow me to be selfish, I hardly mind asking for more.” He couldn’t demand pleasure from her, even if he had earned the right to have Edelgard seated upon his lap. “Your pleasure far outweighs my own.”

She surveyed him, eyes curious as her hands rested at the lapels of his suit jacket. “I would argue yours carries the same importance. However, I am aware your worship of me attributes to your… enjoyment.”

“I could think of nothing greater.” He traced along her jawline, slow, full of adoration. “Do I have permission to continue?”

Edelgard’s response was to capture his lips on hers; hardly did Hubert mind the faint taste of his blood. It was an unconventional pleasure, but one he’d grown rather fond of. Her fangs nipped against his lower lip, and there held little hesitation as their tongues met. As their bodies pressed closer together, Hubert trailed cold hands of his own down Edelgard’s back, and dared to tug on her gown.

“You’re eager,” she breathed against him, “but I find myself feeling the same.” 

Deft fingers worked to undo the buttons of her dress, finding pleasure against the cool skin. He was careful in sliding it down her shoulders, eager to take in Edelgard’s bare form.

“I never fail to find you magnificent.” Hubert’s fingers trailed to her inner thigh, rubbing gentle circles against it. “It is so very easy to lose myself in your beauty.”

As her eyes fluttered shut and Hubert's name left her lips in a soft utterance, Edelgard's legs spread further. Did his words truly have such an affect on her?

“And in knowing that I am the only one who can please you in this manner, I refuse to fall short in my duty.” He traced one finger over her folds, the warmth a dizzying,  _ intoxicating _ sensation to the coolness he felt. “Whatever you demand of me, I shall comply.”

“Continue,” came her breathless reply, “you have yet to serve me further.” 

He observed Edelgard through lidded eyes. It was inappropriate to keep her lying in wait. Her pleasure was often his own, able to revel in each quiet moan that left her lips, each hitch of her breath, how her hips would rock against his warm touch. It emboldened Hubert to brush a second finger against her, a familiar wetness coating them. 

“You wish to remain in my lap for this, correct?” A less than controlled part of him desired to lay her against the mattress, legs locked against his hips. 

“Yes.” Edelgard’s nails raked further against his skin, and Hubert hoped the touch drew blood. If it furthered her pleasure, and were his body able to handle it, she could feed on him again if necessary. 

“I am just making sure.” Hubert trailed warm kisses up her neck, and occupied his other hand with cupping one of her breasts. He massaged a small circle over her nipple with a thumb, the cold doing nothing to spur him further. Goosebumps began to trail down his arms, and once more did Hubert know no one else could offer him such a night. 

He rubbed a thumb around her hardening clit, savoring the slight hiss he earned in reply. It was an invitation for his first finger to slip inside her entrance, and was glad to offer a noise of his own. Unless commanded to, louder moans would not paint the back of his throat, as he desired to hear nothing other than the slight hitches in her breath.The idea of calling Edelgard’s name into the dead of night did tempt him, but his desires hardly carried such importance. How could they when someone so worthy sat above him?

Edelgard wasn’t one to be obvious in her pleasures; Hubert had to rely on soft gasps, a twitch of her fingers, eyes wrenched shut as indicators he was working her well. It suited her better--such loud declarations wouldn’t fit the perfect image he held of her. A second finger curled against her, and all that ran through his mind was her magnificence. 

Reverence defined his actions, hot breath exhaled against Edelgard's skin as her body pressed closer against his. Her chill did little to distract Hubert from the fact he was beginning to strain against his clothing, but he was to keep dressed until ordered otherwise. Despite the fact he had won this night, had earned her touch above others, he would not dare step out of line; this was not an opportunity to squander.

The wetness against his fingers was a sensation like no others. It felt impossible to define it under a single word, and labeling it as indescribable felt an insult to the ecstasy that coursed through his veins. His actions, a lowly servant such as himself, was able to drown her in pleasure. Hubert worked his fingers in deeper, wondering if he possessed the ability to brush against that one spot that would make her see stars. 

The moan that graced his ears, a shaky gasp in the still of night, was the proof he required. Edelgard's nails raked down his back, tracing up his thigh, and dug into the fabric of his pant leg. Were she to tear his suit to shreds to further their night, it would be a fine way to ruin his ensemble. Material objects paled in comparison, though the same could be said of anything that dared to stand at Edelgard's side. 

As he pressed his thumb against her clit, Edelgard twitched against his hand. Mind muddled by further pleasure, lost in her haze, a louder groan passed through his lips. She seemed to not mind the noise, however, nails gripping against the laces of his pants. "You've performed rather well," she whispered, eyes lidded, "and I find that I should reward you, before we continue."

He didn't move an inch as she worked to tug his pants down, nails digging into his thigh. Edelgard's other hand gripped the back of his head, tugging his hair as her head dipped towards Hubert's neck once more. This bite wasn't meant to draw blood, but to impart a way to set his very nerves alight: vampire venom, a common aphrodisiac between creatures of the night and their human lovers. Her fangs pierced pale skin once more, and despite the attempt to control his noises, a low hiss of her name left him. 

"It's interesting to see someone as guarded as yourself let down his walls around me." She dragged her tongue against the new bite marks. "And I have requested this of you in the past, Hubert. I wish to see every side of you."

His mind was a hazy fog, filled with nothing but Edelgard, her ice-cold skin and sharp fangs, her crimson eyes and pale hair surrounding him in a cocoon. He was to drown in all that was her, and could hardly think of a better fate to befall him. Under any other circumstance, he would refer to himself as a fool when looking at her with flushed cheeks and lidded eyes. If this were devotion in her eyes, however, Hubert would admire her in any manner possible.

He couldn't help but sigh in relief as his underclothes were removed, followed by Edelgard's cool touch running up his cock. It was a sharp contrast to how hot his body felt, and it did nothing to deter his arousal. Hunger was present in both their gazes, hardly able to keep up the earlier facade. While it had added another layer to their night, Hubert was willing to give Edelgard a look that belonged to no other--the intimate gaze of a lover, of the woman he had given his heart and life to.

Each languid stroke to his length caused his body to shiver in pleasure. Their eyes met, and Hubert swore the entire world lay within her gaze. Whatever lay beyond this room could fall to rot, and he would not give it second thought. As her thumb brushed against the tip of his cock, slick with precum, it was too simple to fall into his desires. Venom had taken root in his nerves, dictating every action, every moan breathed against her skin. 

Edelgard hovered above him, her entrance brushing against his cock as her hands gripped onto his shoulders. No confirmation was needed for them to go further, as both could fulfill their desires with a shared gaze. To say complete pleasure overtook his senses as Edelgard surrounded him, so cold and tight around his length, would be an understatement. No other could fill her in this manner, no other could offer her this pleasure, no other could take his place was the mantra that ran through Hubert's mind as he rolled his hips into her, grip anchored around her.

With how hard Edelgard was holding onto his shoulders, Hubert could not help but to hope it would leave marks to match the forming ones on his neck. His body belonged to no other, and every action that claimed him as Edelgard deserved to be painted across his body, they were badges of honor. If asked, they would be put on display like antiques in a store window. 

He was pulled into another fevered kiss, not minding the mingling taste of his blood and venom that danced upon her tongue. Not only did it carry an air of familiarity, Hubert could dare to say he favored it over the bitter sting of coffee. 

A soft moan whispered against his lips, contrasting the harsher rolls of their hips, building up pleasure with each action. No words could be offered between the lovers (and to be fortunate enough to give them such a moniker was a privilege, Hubert knew) other than utterances of their names. He moved one of his hands to cup her breast once more, thumb massaging over a nipple. With a desire to leave marks of his own, hungry lips trailed down her neck. It could be considered a rather bold gesture to leave marks upon a vampire, but Edelgard permitted such actions.

Her thighs wrapped tighter around his midsection, bodies pressed closer together, as if such a feat were possible. A desperate hand raked through her hair, tugging at locks as harsher rolls of Hubert's hips were offered. With how prominently the venom coursed through his system, this bliss wasn't going to last much longer. 

Fortune shined upon Hubert, his name leaving Edelgard's lips in a sharp cry.  Edelgard clenched around him in pleasure, her sharp nails marking his pale skin as her hips rolled against his in a fervor. Her name left Hubert's lips in a sharp cry; pleasure trickled through his veins at the sound.

To think he would watch Edelgard lose herself in pleasure, her eyes clenched shut, fangs bared, his name upon her tongue... Hubert succumbed to yet another climax. He brought their lips together in a more gentle kiss, hands tangled within her hair. Their tender moments were not rare, but Hubert couldn't help but appreciate the way her hands cupped his jaw. 

"Your beauty is furthered by the afterglow, Lady Edelgard." As if he could call her anything less. "I did not imagine such a feat was possible."

“And you are just as handsome.” She remained seated in his lap, as neither party desired to move. “I look forward to playing this game of ours once more in the future.”

“It grows better each year.” He drifted his fingers down her back. “Do you believe others shall catch on?”

“If they do, I believe you are aware of the fate that shall befall them.” She drew a finger down his chest. “You may have to stain your hands in my honor once more.”

“You need but only ask, my lady,” he replied, “your will is my own.”


End file.
